Boats Against the Current
by SkywaterBlue
Summary: 20 years after the end of the Dominion War, Ambassador Kira Nerys of Bajor will face her most difficult challenge when the Dominion sends its own Ambassadors to negotiate a permanent peace. O/K, eventually.
1. Disclaimer/Author's Notes/Timeline

**Boats Against the Current**

  


By: Tori Morris

Series: DS9

Copyright Notice: DS9 is the property of Paramount. If I owned them, 'Insurrection' would have been 'Avatar'. Don't sure me, all I own is this old crap of a computer and the can of e-z-cheese in my fridge.

Paring: O/K

Summary: 20 years after the war, Ambassador Kira Nerys of Bajor is going to face her most difficult challenge yet as an Ambassador-welcoming the Ambassador from the Dominion, Odo.

Spoilers: For everything in the show, obviously. I haven't read the relaunch yet, so there aren't really /good/ spoilers for those in this. Just hints of the way I've heard things have been going.

  


Quote: "Gatsby believed in the green light, the orgastic future that year by year recedes before us. It eluded us then, but that's no matter-tomorrow we will run faster, stretch out our arms farther....and one fine morning----

And so we beat on, boats against the current, borne back ceaselessly into the past."

-F. Scott Fitzgerald, The Great Gatsby.

  


  


Timeline of Important Events:

  


2309-Cardassia officially offers help to Bajor.

  


2328- The Bajoran Homeworld, previously militarily dominated by the Cardassians, is officially annexed as a colony world.

  


2337-Odo's pod is found by Mora Pol. 

  


2343-Kira Nerys is born in the Décor Provence of Bajor

  


2344-Odo takes humanoid form for the first time. 

  

    
    	2355- Kira Nerys at age 12 begins fighting Cardassians
    	2365 - Aboard the orbital Cardassian mining station, Odo meets Gul Dukat who assigns him to to investigate the murder of Vatric, a Bajoran. Odo meets Kira Nerys, one of the Bajoran underground assigned to sabotage the station, and Quark 
    	2369- The Cardassians leave the Bajoran system. Jake Sisko and his father move to DS9, where his father, Commander Benjamin Sisko, is put into command of DS9, the old Terok Nor mining station. Finding a stable wormhole, Commander Sisko is hailed by the Bajorans as the Emissary.
    	2371-Odo finds his home world, accompanied by Major Kira. He discovers his people are the Founders, and disgusted, returns to DS9. 
    	2372- On a trip to Earth, Odo is infected by the covert Starfleet group, Section 31. Section 31 hopes that Odo will carry the disease all the way to his people, and that the Founders will be eliminated.
    	2374-Kira Nerys and Odo begin romantic relationship. Meanwhile, Jake Sisko finishes his first novel, a non-fiction about his experiences during the Dominion Occupation. It is distributed freely by the Federation News Services as an adjunct to their arts and literature section. 
    	2375-End of the Dominion War. Odo returns to his people. Sisko ascends to the Celestial Temple. Jake spends months on Earth with his grandfather, before returning to DS9 as the system correspondent for the Federation News Service. Kira becomes station commander.
    	2385- 10 year anniversary of the war. Jake Sisko is one of many survivors invited to Earth to relive the memories, and to celebrate the so-far lasting peace.
    	2386- Bajor finally joins the Federation, thanks to a vision given to the new Kai from the Emissary. Col. Kira is inducted into Starfleet and given the rank of Commander.
    	2393- Kira Nerys becomes a permanent resident of Earth after an accident on the Station leaves her crippled. She's given the title Ambassador to Bajor, and with the Bajoran Federation Senator, Li Telna, represents Bajor for the Federation. Although she's not exactly happy about it, she grows to enjoy being close to the extended family of officers from DS9 now living on Earth. 
    	2395-The 20th anniversary of the end of the Dominion War. Major celebrations are planned across the Alpha Quadrant when a representative for the Dominion crosses into the Wormhole for the first time and informs the Alpha Quadrant powers that a permanent peace will be negotiated to replace the truce that has held so far. 
    	(Timeline based on my own hypothesis, and several fansite timelines.)


	2. Chapter 1

  


  


Her apartment looked out over the beautiful blue water and the golden colored, historical bridge, both sparkling in the sun and she wondered for the first time in a long time what Bajor looked like right now, from the hills she had haunted in the past. _It's funny, _she thought to herself, _to have spent my childhood fighting for it's freedom, and then to spend the next 27 years away. But then again, irony always was a bitch. _

  


Kira Nerys, former freedom fighter, stopped nibbling on her lower lip at the thought, and moved slowly from her window and covered her mouth as she yawned. "Computer, time." She requested, only to be informed by the dry Starfleet voice that it was Ten Hundred, and she had slept in. A quick cup of replicated Rahjtijino, and the memories of the past faded from her mind as the challenges of the day came back to her. 20 years ago, if someone had told her she'd be a paper-pusher for Starfleet, she would have laughed bitterly. 

  


The job itself was more or less boring, but it came with benefits. Here she could toss around her legend as a hero of the Dominion War, and reform herself into a peacemaker. She still remembered that night, several months after the war's end when she'd woken up, pillow wet from sweat and tears, and decided that she'd never again fight. That if that was the one thing she learned from her experiences, that whatever had driven Nerys the freedom fighter no longer drove Neyrs the commander.

  


Blinking back a slight shake from the memory, she ordered another klingon coffee, and then shuffled off to dress. There was, undoubtedly, work to be done.

  


***

  


Ssrasth, the ancient senator from Tthilik, (a name Kira had never been able to pronounce with her heavy Bajoran accent to the senator's liking) blinked her golden eyes in mild shock, and then lifted a three clawed hand, the three bracelets on her arm falling down with a _clink clink clink._ The UT supplied her voice underneath which she could faintly hear the native tongue of the senator. "But Ambassador, we would have thought the Bajoran First Minister would prefer to sit in on the peace accords." 

  


Neyrs quirked her lips slightly as well, and leaned over her desk to look the wizened saurian in the eyes. "I would have thought so as well," she murmured mildly concerned by this latest request. Fen Rolan might not have been her first choice for First Minister-he was so young he never even fought in the resistance, the first First Minister to ever hold that distinction. But he was an ardent supporter of the Federation and the effort to make a permanent peace with the Dominion. For the sake of the children, or so his campaign slogan had been. "But he says he trusts my experience with the Dominion will lead me to make the right decision for Bajor, and as a delegate at the table. He adds that he feels the Prophets will guide me accordingly in this matter."

  


Ssrasth bobbed her head quickly in her people's approximation of an understanding nod, although the faint click of her toeclaws on the tile of Kira's office let Nerys know she was not quite that accepting. "Ah, well. I am sure that they will." She adjusted her arms slightly as she leaned back into the special resting chair used by her species. How the Tthilikan had become the administrator of the peace accords was still a little fuzzy to Nerys, but she tried to trust the Senate's decision in the matter. The Chairwoman continued to stare at her with her striking golden eyes, pupils dilating in and out as she focused her sharp vision on different details of the room. Kira had come to expect this pause while the senator chose her words.

  


"Have you considered that he's hoping that one of the delegates from The Dominion will be..." She trailed off, head turning sharply to the window as a bird flitted by, and then back to Kira's face. It gave her just enough time to answer.

  


"That the Ambassador will be Odo?" She said, the name passing her lips for the first time in a while. It bothered her how unused to saying his name she was. Or that after 20 years, it had lost some of the power it once held for her.

  


The Tthilkan Senator bobbed her head in another nod. She curled her long arms up under her body, the movement jingling the bracelets on her arms and rustling the delicate cerulean blue fabric she was wrapped in. 

  


Kira looked down at her hand, rubbing little oily patterns into the clear, flexible work screen of her desk. "I had considered that as his motive." She admitted. "I'm not sure what he thinks he has to gain if it is Odo I'll be dealing with. I doubt a relationship that ended twenty years ago will gain or hinder anything in negotiations." Her voice sounded flat, even to her. She wondered if Ssrasth could determine her emotions, and then decided she probably could. One didn't be a senator for over thirty years without learning a little something about the people you were serving with.

  


"Ah." The saurian spoke, and then clicked her teeth gently, which the UT translated into a gentle chuckle. Kira's lips pursed, but she held silent. "Ambassador, when you say that, I think of a saying my people have. Time makes the eggs full, but it also makes the shells brittle. When I speak to you, I am never sure if I'm talking to a ripening egg, or a brittle shell." More clicking of teeth. Kira nodded politely. She didn't always understand the metaphors when they were directly translated-indeed, the ancient prophecies were easier for her to fathom than Tthilkan wisdom.

  


Sensing that perhaps her words of wisdom were not understood, the saurian gathered her robes around her and stood up from the resting chair. "Ambassador, I must take my leave of you. Tomorrow, I will send you the information I have already sent to the First Minister, and the latest reports on the preparations for Peace Day. I'm hoping we can sign this treaty by Peace Day, and give all our worlds something extra to celebrate."

  


Kira nodded again and afforded a full smile. "A wonderful goal. I hope we accomplish it." She said, sounding genuinely hopeful.

  


The wizened figure looked back at her, golden eyes staring straight into hers. "As do I." A rustle of robes, and the whoosh of a sliding door, and the Chairwoman left the room. 

  


Nerys leaned back, allowing the chair to cradle her. Prophets, what had they gotten into her this time?

  


***

  


The clatter of silverware against plates, and of burbling conversation filled _Sisko's_ with a healthy atmosphere of normal people leading normal lives. Joseph, the proprietor smiled as he saw the Bajoran enter the New Orleans restaurant. He hobbled up, using his cane to steady his body. 

  


"Nerys. You look wonderful." He said with a hearty chuckle. "Although I'm none too pleased you haven't been stopping in more often." 

  


Kira laughed. "Why thank you, I've missed you too." A wide smile blossomed on her face and she tucked a piece of her shoulder length hair behind her ear. She was still subconscious about the length, although Ezri thought the change looked good on her. 

  


"Are you here on buisness, or pleasure tonight, Madame Ambassador?" He asked, enjoying her full title. If nothing else because he could add another illustrious name to his private list of people who had enjoyed his cooking.

  


"Pleasure, thank the Prophets. I've been so busy getting ready for the peace accords that I haven't left my office in a week." She snorted. Just because she liked the opportunity didn't mean she enjoyed the desk.

  


"Jake and Liasa are in the back peeling shrimp," he murmured as a couple dressed in Starfleet uniforms entered the doorway and he greeted them.

  


Nerys nodded, murmured some thanks and then slipped her way through the busy crowd. It wasn't as easy any more, what with her faulty leg. She was always afraid of slipping, or tripping and injuring it further. Soon enough she had made it to the kitchen, where a few chefs that Joseph had hired were busy chopping and boiling. Jake and his wife, a beautiful dark haired Bajoran woman, were indeed peeling shrimp.

  


"Well, so the galaxy famous reporter and the potter also now how to make themselves useful." She teased lightly.

  


Jake looked up and grinned. "Nerys! I heard you were in this part of the quadrant." He joked. It had been a long standing joke between the two that they had seemed to switch places. Liasa looked up from her handful of shrimp and smiled back politely, her earring jingling with the movement. "Hello Nerys." 

  


Kira nodded her head, and said, "Well, the rumors have bourn themselves out. It's good to see you both."

  


Jake grabbed a towel to wipe his hands off while Liasa continued to peel. She had a nervous habit with her hands, Kira had noticed, and she liked to keep them active. "I guess the upcoming peace accords have kept you busy, eh?" 

  


"Oh, I guess. It's an honor to be asked to be at the table, actually. I mean, before Bajor was an independent planet but now we're just one of many smaller planetary represented in the Federation."

  


Jake raised his eyebrow, and shrugged. "I assume they want Bajor on for the same reason everyone wants you on the committee. They hope your knowledge of Founder philosophy will be an asset."

  


"Odo wasn't ever a Founder." She said, bristly. It had been so many years and she found herself still defending her decisions. 

  


"I didn't say that and you know it." Jake murmured tonelessly, to calm her down.

  


"I know."

  


"Besides, even if he wasn't then, he is now. And according to rumors, he's fairly influential in the Dominion currently. And you would be the only person still alive who ever understood why he does what he does."

  


She found herself hoping that was true. But she knew it wasn't always true. She had never understood his desire to return to a people whom had rejected him so many times. It was selfish of her, but for many years she had waited for word from him; that he was coming back home to the station. To her. He had healed the Link, and the Dominion hadn't made a move towards the Alpha Quadrant in years. 

  


But he never did come. 

  


***

  


They stepped outside into the starlight, and walked back to the restaurant from a park that the Sisko family favored as a place of good memories. Jake told her about the station's residents, and about the last time he had seen Kassidy and his half-sister, Jaz. 

  


"She's wearing an earring now." He said, looking at Kira.

  


Kira sighed. "Jake, what do you want from her? It's always been harder for her than you. You still remember when your father was just a dad to you. She's never known anything but her father; The Emissary to the Prophets. She was raised on Bajor, taught in Bajoran schools. I'm surprised she didn't start wearing one sooner." 

  


"I know." Jake said, softly. "We've been through it before, Nerys. I can't believe in my father as anything more than a Starfleet Captain who talked to Wormhole Aliens. But that doesn't mean I'm angry with her anymore."

  


Kira nodded as the light from an amber streetlight, maintained for historical aura, glowed onto her face. Jake shrugged off the previous conversation.

  


"So, are you nervous?"

  


"About the peace negotiations, or about..." She trailed off.

  


"About the other thing. Odo." Jake said, looking at her with a note of urgency in his voice. "Are you sure you're ready if he is the one they send?"

  


Kira shrugged. "Who knows. I haven't seen him in 20 years. That's a long time, Jake."

  


"Not for true love." He said, almost defensively. Ever since he had wrote _And the worlds gently touched..._ he had brought increased interest in Kira's past relationship with Odo, whom he had admitted were the basis for the main characters. Supposedly, there were illegal holo-romances starring the two of them, although she'd gratefully never seen one with her own eyes. It was a minor rift between the two of them that had never fully healed, with Jake preferring to believe that what the two of them had shared was a case of 'tragic, star-crossed lovers'.

  


"Both of their duties called to them, and she knew they could no longer be as one." She gently quoted. She decided that it wasn't worth it to aggravate the situation between them. Whatever her relationship with Odo had been, it wasn't open for debate at the moment. "It doesn't matter if it is Odo or not. I have a duty to Bajor to fulfill first and foremost." 

  


Jake made a hmphing noise that would have done the Constable proud as they stepped up into the lighted threshold of _Sisko's._

  



	3. Chapter 2

  


**Boats Against the Current**

By Tori Morris

  


Chapter Two

(Disclaimer and Notes in Part One.)

***

  


It was a beautiful spring afternoon, not a cloud in the sky, and the Dominion ship was expected at any moment. The banners were hung, the ceremonial band was ready. Of course, they didn't know who would step off the ship yet, but that was no matter. The committee appointed by the Federation Senate had drawn up a greeting despite that little matter. 

  


Ambassador Kira stood in her spot and continued to look forward and tried to resign herself to the fact that whatever changelings stepped off the ship, it would not be the one she both feared and hoped for. If it was Odo that was coming, he surely would have been discussing the protocol via subspace, instead of having Vorta do it for him. No, it had to be some other changeling. 

  


She desperately hoped that was the case, at least.

  


Beside her, the aide to the Vulcan ambassador shifted as her eyes caught sight of the Dominion cruiser entering the atmosphere, and her almost-passionate alert soon led the committee to look upward. Sure enough, there was a thin, shimmering shape decesnding at a rapid rate. Kira's eyes squinted under the bright light of Sol as she and the others watched every second of the landing.

  


The hatch rolled open slowly and three Jem'Hadar stepped forward and scanned the area warily. Although the Federation had not been keen on allowing any arms, on either side, attend any part of the conference, the Vorta had insisted. _For the safety of the Founders,_ they had reasoned. The sight of armed Jem'Hadar made Kira tense, and she wished she had been allowed a weapon of her own. A quick scan of the party present and Kira could see that many felt the same.

  


A few Vorta stepped forward and spaced themselves to the side, and then finally one of the Founders stepped forward. She, and Kira was forced to remind herself that it needn't actually be any gender, was the most natural looking 'humanoid' founder she had ever personally seen. Her 'eyes' were a dark brown, and her skin was painfully white in the bright sunlight, with dark, raven hair flowing around it. What marked the form she took most, however, was her tall stature. Elongated fingers and arms folded over the plain white dress she had shaped.

  


Kira found herself struck by the beauty of the shape the Founder had took on that it took her several minutes to realize that there was another changeling, standing in the shadows of the landed craft. His form made her heart leap in her chest, and a sense of dread fill her so that she hardly noticed the band strike up the Federation anthem behind her. The brass of it co-mingled with her own, pounding heart.

  


It was Odo.

  


***

  


Nerys watched each step of her feet on the gravel path of the gardens. Senator Ssrasth was leading the group-Jem'hadar and all, on an informative talk about the history of the Federation and its ideals through the gardens at Versailles. The Vorta seemed to be listening, and the other Ambassadors were chiming in with details when they saw it necessary. Nerys herself didn't know that much about the history of the Federation-she hadn't been raised in the Federation school system, after all. Even know, she knew just the basics to get her through the day. 

  


She felt someone watching her, and she raised her head, but Odo was looking the other way. She frowned. She had expected him to find time to sneak away and greet her somehow, but he hadn't. _He's on the job, Nerys, of course he can't take time out for his..._ That had bothered her as well. She had wanted acknowledgment, but what was she to him anymore? She swallowed and forced her personal issues back down for a few more minutes, to concentrate on the meeting.

  


This talk was rapidly turning into a very bad idea, she reasoned. The other changeling looked more like Ssrasth herself on a bad day-more interested in the birds and flowers than in the conversation itself. From time to time she would look at her Vorta, whom would say something like "The Founder wishes to know about this plant." And then the historical talk would end as the Bolian ambassador, whom had knowledge of botany, would speak to her about its lifecycle, until 'she' nodded, and they went back to the historical talk.

  


The walk had been designed as a way to get the visiting Founders to understand a little more about the practices of the Federation, but Kira wasn't sure that mattered. The Founders had to be receptive to a peace agreement, otherwise they wouldn't have come. The talk had been the other members of the council's idea. 

  


The Bolian Ambassador continued his current talk, about the lifecycle of the orange trees. A dry human historian from the museum in the rebuilt palace added in bits about how this particular tree had been raised from a seed saved from one of the trees that had existed on the grounds before the Third World War. The Founder didn't seem to be listening-she never had. She simply ran her hands on the trunk, and on the branch closest to her before turning to her Vorta and waving him off. 

  


Kira leaned forward. Perhaps she would speak now. Out of the corner of her eye, she watched Odo turn his head to regard the Founder. Kira found herself picking up on the fact that she must be his superior on this mission, otherwise Odo would have greeted her, and the other ambassadors. This she felt sure of.

  


"Our world used to look like this," She murmured more to Odo than the humanoids around her. Kira's mind spun, and she looked out at the other people to see if they had caught the importance of the line. By their looks, a few had. Kira didn't know if she was more shocked by the implications of the words, or at the fact she had finally spoken. Was the Founder before them really that ancient? "The trees did." She added. 

  


Odo shrugged. "It is a nice tree." He added for no reason, as if he found her statement as uncomfortable as a Bajoran ronu chair. The other changeling looked at Odo, and then out at the council members. Her dark brown eyes lingered on Kira for a moment before she plucked a leaf from the tree, and handed it to her Vorta. The Vorta took it as if it were a holy relic. 

  


She then said, "I'm sorry, I've kept your informative lecture too long. Please continue." Kira found her voice very soft, almost as if it wasn't being said at all, and wondered if the softness was something she afflicted, or if it was a true indicative of her emotions.

The Vulcan whom had been giving the lecture bowed his head, and then continued talking about the adventures of James T. Kirk.

***

Odo and the other changeling had entered Ssrasth's meeting room a short time before for a private meeting. The other council members had slowly exited the rooms- off to get meals, or to go rest for the next day. Tomorrow, the real work would start. Kira stayed behind.

  


The meeting seemed to be taking quite a while, and she couldn't imagine why. None of the members in there had seemed very chatty. It did give her a lot of time to think about her relationship with Odo, such as it was. And the odd look the Founder had given her in the garden. It wasn't a warning, she mused. She had received that look from the Founder who had run the war plenty of times, although she hadn't always known it at the time. 

  


_Of course, only arrogance suggests that this Founder can't have an entirely different look that means the same thing._ This thought prevented Kira from totally throwing out the idea that it was a warning. It could just have been curiosity, at the solid that had...has held Odo's attentions. Kira had ruled out the idea that the Founder didn't know who she was-she would have learned that from Odo, one way or another. 

The door opened with the customary sound of compressed air moving it aside, and Kira did her best to look nonchalant about still being here, by pretending to be engrossed in a PADD about the schedual of the next few days. 

  


The Founder looked over at her, so she looked up. "Oh, hello ma'am," Kira spluttered. How to address someone with no given name had always plagued her. 

  


"Hello. So you are Major Kira." She said, and for the first time Kira was close enough to hear the unusual language that she was speaking in under the translation. Kira folded her arms behind her back.

  


"Ambassador Kira now, actually." She corrected, gently. Behind her, Odo stepped out and the door slowly slided shut. She looked up, hopefully, and caught Odo's blue eyes. All of her fears and doubts washed away, and she took in a short bit of breath. He quirked his lips and then nodded to the Founder, as if she was some sort of parent that they should behave in front of. 

  


The Founder seemed to miss none of this. "Ambassador Kira. Of course, we forget that your people age far quicker than our own." Kira reluctantly met the odd gaze of the Founder, and nodded curtly. The Founder smiled faintly, and then said, "It is a pleasure to meet a solid that has so earned the trust of a member of the Link." She said before starting to walk away. 

  


"I will be returning to the ship." She said, looking at Odo before stepping through the threshold with a rustle of the dress she 'wore'. 

  


And then they were alone.

  


***

  


(End of Chapter Two)

  


  



	4. Chapter 3

  


**Boats Against the Current**

By: Tori Morris

  


Chapter Three

(Disclaimers and Notes in Chapter One.)

  


***

  


Twilight's pale luminance filled the room from the sole window in Ssrasth's office and seemed to settle over the chairs and table in the conference room like a heavy drapery. Nerys opened her mouth as if to blurt something out-anything to end the silence that echoed. Then she closed it. 

"It's good to see you again, Nerys." Odo said, when she seemingly couldn't come up with anything.

Nerys smiled, and almost laughed. "It's good to see you too, Odo. I didn't think you'd be coming to this."

He nodded. "Well, I thought you would be back on Deep Space Nine, but...." His blue eyes scanned her outfit. "Ambassador Nerys. I've missed a lot."

"That you have." She said, joyfully. "Let's go take a walk, and I'll catch you up on everybody." She offered. It wasn't exactly the greeting she had hoped for, but then, it was just good to be with him again. Speaking to him. Even if she was nervous-twenty years was a long time, even for a changeling.

  


***

  


The light of Luna in its full phase glistened over the Seine, the ancient river that coursed through the Federation's capital even now. Old-styled boats prowled the waterway, ducking under bridges with their cargo of visitors out for a romantic night in Paris. They walked over a bridge, as Kira rattled responses off about the various crew-members of Deep Space Nine, in response to Odo's questions.

  


"Jake's been doing very well for himself these days. He married a nice Bajoran girl a few years back, Liasa." 

Odo nodded thoughtfully at that. "And does he still write?"

"Yes, he's the reporter for the Federation, on the Bajoran sector. And he's written a few books and short stories as well." She said guardedly, wondering if she should tell him about Jake's interest in them.

  


"I see. And what about Kassidy and the baby? Well, I suppose she would be grown by now." He offered as they neared the end of the bridge.

  


I nodded. "Kassidy still runs her cargo business. Jadzia, well, we call her Jaz for short, she lives on Bajor and goes to university." 

  


Odo nodded, and then they lapsed into one of their now familiar silences. _Both of us have a lot on our minds, I guess,_ Kira thought as she looked at Odo.

  


Kira took a deep breath and then continued with, "Jake is on Earth right now. We could go see him if you want."

  


Odo shrugged his shoulder, then looked over to her. "Maybe later." A slight pause and then, "Nerys, you've told me all about everyone I could possibly have known on the station, but you haven't told me anything about yourself."

She paused, and then laughed. "I haven't, have I?" She hadn't even realized that was the case. The talk about others had been a good buffer to keep from getting more personal. Even if we did have a fantastic reunion, at the end of this conference, he's still going to go back to the Link. And then I'll be in the same place I was twenty years ago, she thought sadly. 

  


Odo smiled. "And it is that, that I am most interested in. I never thought you'd be in a desk job. You hated them." She looked at him, and decided to cast all cares to the wind. Maybe she would be left alone again, but that was no excuse. The Prophets had led her to this point, and she had to go forward. 

  


Kira nodded and chuckled again. "And I still hate them. But this one is different somehow..." She started as they walked into the night.

  


***

  


They walked as she talked, sharing stories of what had happened-the good and the bad. As they did so, people of all colors and species stopped to look at them, and then share a smile with their nearest neighbor. Kira saw, and in her head mildly rebuked Jake for ever writing that dratted story, but smiled on the outside. Odo responded in his own gruff way, with a roll of the eyes or a slight snort, which only caused those watching them to twitter and smile more. 

  


Kira was less familiar with Paris than she was of San Fransisco, so she headed them to one of the few places she could navigate to anywhere in the city without getting lost. The enormous shadow cast by the large temple--cathedral, she mentally corrected herself, was an island of cool shadows on cobblestones, and the later it got, the fewer people came. They preferred to see it when the sun was out. The light of Luna, and one of the artificial habitations provided just enough illumination to marvel over the great stone structure and it's twin bell towers. The dark, grey stones reached up towards the sky, and the curving buttresses holding the stones up reminded her of docking pylons. 

  


"This is one of the few places I've been in Paris. It's a cathedral, which is a human term for a temple." She said, stepping close to the large wooden doors.

  


Odo looked up and nodded, and then placed a hand on the large stone wall closest to him. "It certainly has a certain dark charm about it." The eyes of human deities looked down upon them. She wondered if he thought it looked, somehow, like an earth-bound Cardassian space station.

  


She backed away to get a better look at the bell towers again, and closed her eyes as a wave of the past seemed to brush up against her pagh. Her eyes closed as she reasserted herself in the present. She took a few deep breaths to calm herself then opened her eyes to see a worried Odo looking at her and walking closer.

  


"Nerys, are you all right?" He asked, concern evident in his voice. The same protectiveness she'd always associated with his love. He stopped just a few inches from her. 

"Yeah, I'm just..." she trailed off, not knowing how to put into words what was bothering her. Then, "Odo, why did you come back? Why now?"

  


He stepped back as if stung. "I had to-it was why I left. I have to ensure my people never threaten solids again." He frowned. "But that's not what you mean, is it? What you mean is why did I come back into your life." His blue eyes locked onto hers, and Nerys nodded, with a shuddering breath. Their gaze burned holes into her own, and she looked away.

  


"Yeah. Yeah, that's what I mean." She admitted, and the words sounded harsh, even if they were from a deep hurt. Kira watched him, searched his eyes for what he was thinking. 

  


He bristled with hurt, and then slowly, he opened his mouth. It took him a minute or two. She hugged herself, wondering if it would be a well-composed acceptance. She found herself hoping it wasn't, and yet fearing it was, at the same time. Prophets, I'm being irrational, she thought angrily. I should be happy he's here, for now. 

  


"I ... missed you every day in the Link. I should have known that you would eventually forget about me and move on." His voice was full of scorn for himself, and she realized he was experiencing one of those bouts of self-doubt he had early on in their relationship.

  


Kira stepped closer and took his hand. "I never forgot." She whispered fiercely. "And how could I have moved on?" She said, clasping the hand tightly. "I still love you." It was airy and almost insubstantial, after having been buried inside her for so long. But it was enough for him to hear. He looked up, and she leaned forward.

  


Above, the dance of the galaxies continued, but to them, it seemed as if time had stopped.

  


***

  


(End Chapter Three)

  


(Author's Note: I feel I should request feedback at this point. I know it's been a slow start, but I feel I'm finally...getting somewhere with this. Oh, and I'd like to recommend Bright Eyes: The Calendar Hung Itself, Frank Sinatra: Fly me to the Moon, and Bob D-Clubbed to Death (Kurayamino Mix) for the soundtrack for this chapter, and maybe for this entire story. One's got bite, one has classic lounge tune-ness, and the third's got a powerful beat.)


	5. Chapter 4

  


**Boats Against the Current**

By: Tori Morris

  


Chapter Four

**(Notes and Disclaimers in Chapter One.)**

  


***

  


Pale lunar light filtered gently in through the open apartment window, and a gentle breeze stroked the lace patterned curtains, flickering shadows across the floor. Kira Nerys floated in and out of awareness several times, before lifting her head off the pillow, and yawning. Beside her, Odo rested in the naturally-made depression of her favorite pillow. He was very transparent, an indication he was deep 'asleep', so she decided not to wake him up right away.

  


"Computer, time?" She asked. How long had they been asleep? Evidently long enough for the pale, full face of Luna to have chased them from half a world away. The meeting was scheduled for 1200, but the time conversions on Terra always confused her. Not to mention the fact that she missed her extra two hours. She rubbed at her eyes, clearing them of sleeping sand.

  


"It is currently 1030." The computer's voice chirruped. She slid over to the edge of the bed and paused, yawning almost painfully before standing up. Then she shuffled off to the sonic shower. 

  


When she came out, she found he had 'taken' over her subspace connection. She continued fastening the pantsuit she was wearing, while walking over to see what he was looking at. Leaning over his shoulder, she asked, "Having fun?"

  


"Eh." He grunted, noncommittally. He nodded to the table space to his left. "I replicated you some breakfast." Several sliced pieces of Bajoran fruit and vegetables and a loaf of Relon bread sat on a plate, and she walked over. Taking a piece of fruit, she chewed on it thoughtfully before walking back. He had moved on from the brief public news reports on one site to another site of news reports. 

  


He skimmed the front page before saying, "Pol died a few years ago." The statement surprised her, and she realized she had forgotten to mention that.

  


"Yeah. They sent me a notice, because they had me listed as your contact address." She looked at the half-eaten piece of fruit in her hand. "I didn't know you told him about us. I didn't think you talked to him that often."

  


He didn't look at her, and continued browsing news services. "I told him ... a few weeks after it all happened. After... after the baby died, we got along better. For a while I thought, maybe, he'd ask me to go with him to a temple and finally claim me as his son. When I lived in the lab, I had this--idea, that if he would take me into his family, I would get along better with others. That I wouldn't be just 'the changeling' anymore. But I was never anything more than a science experiment to him until I left." His voice crackled with remembered bitterness. 

  


"I'm sorry, Odo." Kira said softly. "I went to his funeral. A lot of people did, actually-he made himself very famous in the Federation after the war." She didn't need to mention how. "They all said he was very proud of you." She turned the piece of fruit in her hand once more, and then popped the rest of it in her mouth.

  


Odo hmphed, and then turned off her subspace net. "He had a funny way of showing it at sometimes."

  


***

  


The female changeling sat calmly at the table while her Vorta went over what they would be discussing today. Every once and a while, she would say something, although, more often, she would nod. Although she was the Eldest, and therefore best member of the Link to be sent to supervise the youngster, it didn't mean she wasn't incapable of errors. The previous Eldest had shown that point several times.

  


Odo walked through the door--late for his own meeting. She paused, her dark eyes scanning him with the same patience she always showed with the youngling, although she was clearly worried. He wasn't old enough to be able to mask his mood as others were, and she could sense unhappiness from him even at this distance. A gentle wave, and her Vorta paused mid-sentence. 

  


"Leave us." She asked him, and he nodded. Uriel the 6th had been her Vorta for many cycles now, and was well-accustomed to following her orders precisely and without a complaint. He took his schedule and walked out to stand outside the door. 

  


They sat in the silence for a few minutes, before she became seriously bothered by the emotional turbulence. The youngling made no move to Link with her and end the conflicting problems. He was always like this, and she wondered how the previous Eldest stood dealing with it. "Odo, you're upset. Link with me." She requested.

  


"No." He said, looking out the window at the variety of beautiful plant life the people here cultivated. She sighed, and pushed her notes away. He would force her to use roundabout humanoid words to discuss this. Such a rebellious member, this youngling. She wished the Link had sent another of the younglings that had returned-- there were a few who related as much respect for the solids as he, and ones that were less unruly by half. Yet the Link had decided that only Odo knew enough about the 'Federation' to make this effort at a peace work.

  


"What has upset you? Has your Nerys changed her mind about you now?" She asked. Nerys was the one solid she had at least some grudging respect for. A worthy adversary, and one who seemed to actually care for a changeling. However, the short-life solids in particular were notorious for changing their minds after just a few short years.

  


"No, it's not Nerys." He said defensively. He folded his arms, and then leaned back into a chair. A loosening tension told her that talking, however slow and rudimentary, was working, 

  


She cocked her head, and allowed her simulated hair to brush the reflective surface of the table. "Then who? One of the other solids you know, who now inhabit this planet?"

"No." He paused, and then said, "The man who... raised me. He died while I was away. I thought ... very highly of him, at times, even though I was loath to admit it."

  


Her qu'lan threatened to loosen her entire mass, and her mind flashed to the idea of being a violent animal. "Away?" She said, upset. Oh, this was a horrible idea to send him here, she thought. He's only been on the surface a cycle and he is already reestablishing ties to the solids. I should not have let him go last eve. She had to calm down, and then remind the youngling that he wasn't like a humanoid.

  


He seemed to recognize his error, but didn't bother to correct it. Instead, he looked at the reflective surface of the table. She searched for some words that would make him feel better about the situation. "Odo, it is not unusual for solids to die. Many of them only live very short lives at best. 80 years, more or less, and then they are gone. One day, there will come a time when you and I are alive, but every solid currently living here has long been relegated to fables." 

  


He looked up sharply, and said quickly, "Yes. I know that." But she could tell the clumsy words had some resonance for the youngling she had not imagined. But whatever it was, it stopped the outflow of grief and pain coming from him and replaced it with concern. That was something she could live with.

  


She nodded deeply. "Shall we discuss the upcoming meeting, then?"

  


***

  


The door slid open with a slight hiss as Kira entered the doorway of the Chairwoman's office. Briefly, her eyes glanced over to where she had been alone for the first time with Odo, last night. It seemed like so long ago, and yet so brief, all at the same time. With a sigh, she nodded to Ssrasth, and said, "You wanted to see me, Chairwoman?"

  


The squat reptilian turned with a rustle and one of her clawed hands came forward and slid over a PADD with on of the Subspace Gossip Columns on it. Usually they carried news of scandals in the Royal Houses of Betazed, or of strange love trysts between famous holoactors. Today, however, it was reporting about her and Odo. They even had a picture-it looked like it was taken from a storefront video camera, and it was innocent enough. At least they don't have that kiss ... or any of the other things we did last night, for that matter, she thought.

  


I can explain-" She started, expecting a harsh rebuking from the Tthilikian.

  


"There's no need. I am not going to yell at you for 'speaking with the enemy', when we are clearly trying to make peace instead. I suspect, if you had checked your subspace mail, you would find you have about forty million well-wishers cheering you on. Including one from me." Her golden eyes twinkled with laughter. "And undoubtedly, about one million people who are upset that you are courting with a changeling."

  


Kira didn't know if she should thank the old saurian or not. "Well, they can go spend a long time in the Fire Caves, for all I care." She said, with spark.

  


Ssraths' s-shaped neck tucked her head tucked close to her body and she blinked. Then she clicked her teeth gently together, and the UT responded by translating a laugh. "I thought so." She looked at Kira up and down then said, "Just make sure you know where the peace agreements start, and the relationship ends." She paused. "And now, to talk actual business. So, how willing do you think the Founders will be to make a peace with us?"

  


***

  


Ambassador T'pari of Vulcan gently pressed a yellow button on the starchart, and the map changed to a more magnified view. "As the Deina live ... uncomfortably close to the border between our two peoples, and have expressed a desire to join the Federation, we feel this border here should suffice to give both the Dominion and the Deina manageable territorial space." 

  


A female Vorta briefly glanced through her own notes, while the male that Kira had came to learn was called Uriel looked to the female Founder. Odo sat, comfortably next to her while considering his own data. 

The Founder spoke, "It would be an acceptable border, were it not so close to the Daelin system."

  


Uriel said, "We have a counterproposal to offer that we think provides a greater benefit to both our peoples." Kira mentally screamed. The Founder and Uriel had quibbled over ever little detail that had been brought to the table already, as if it were an empire defining matter if the Federation should have one parsec here instead of a parsec over there. Several of the people in the room sifted in their seats, trying to get comfortable. The entire room seemed restless.

  


Although eventually, with some prodding from Odo to accept whatever compromise they hammered out, it was a slow and tedious meeting that had stretched on from early afternoon to a late night, with very few breaks. It was also a meeting in which Kira had nothing particular to say, as the Bajoran representative, although her temper had broken a few times and she had, as calmly as possible, tried to push the Founder to accept whatever was currently being offered.

  


Ssrasth clapped her hands together, and said, "Perhaps we should table this discussion for now, and reopen it tomorrow, after we've all had a rest." Several of the people in the room clearly thought this was a good idea, although refrained from saying it.

  


The Founder nodded, and Uriel spoke for her, saying, "I think that will be acceptable." 

  


Ssrasth nodded and then cast a glance that included the entire room. "Good. Tomorrow we'll meet again at the same time, and discuss the Deina system, among other things." She nodded her head to the various officials, and with creaks, and greatful nods, they stood up and walked out of the room. As she left, Ssrasth cast a glance at her with her large, golden eyes, but then blinked, looked away and left the room. 

  


Kira stayed in her seat, glancing at Odo to tell him she'd wait to speak with him. The female Founder stood with a grace benefiting someone who was internally made of liquid. "Odo, will you come back to the ship with me?" She inquired.

  


"Perhaps later. I have some things ... I need to discuss." He answered, smoothly, without looking at Nerys. The female Founder shifted her stance, and then looked at Kira, questioningly. But she relented.

  


"Very well. I will see you tomorrow." She said firmly. Kira had to admire the changeling's lack of pretense, and found that she couldn't bring herself to dislike this one as much as she disliked the other female Founder she had met. There was still a lack of trust, and perhaps even hostility there, but she wasn't overt with it, and she didn't seem to be actively perusing that hostility. So Kira found she could tolerate the changeling. 

  


The changeling turned her dark eyes to Kira and observed her deeply for just a second. To Kira's wild imagining, they were a starscape, and innumerable specks of light glistened within. Then she looked away, and flowed out the door, her dress rustling behind her, and the Vorta on her heels.

  


***

  


(End of Chapter Four)


	6. Chapter 5

  


**Boats against the Current**

By: Tori Morris

Chapter Five

**(Notes and Disclaimers in Chapter One)**

  


***

  


"Are you ok?" She asked, dabbing her mouth with a napkin. Odo sat across from her, but it might as well have been a million miles away. Ostensibly, he was watching the people as they walked by the tree-lined boulevard, but she could tell her was brooding. It amazed her that after so many years, so few things about their relationship --and his emotions, had changed.

  


He turned to look at her, his ice blue eyes fierce, for just a moment. She put the napkin down and met his gaze. It only took a few seconds, but he gave in and decided to trust her with whatever he was brooding over. "Oh, nothing. I was just ... thinking."

  


"That much was obvious." Kira said, before prompting, "Were you thinking about Pol?"

  


His head dipped, and it appeared as if he were greatly admiring the pattern of the tablecloth. "Among other things." He said, quickly, and then paused and looked at her. She was wondering if she should pry more, or let this one go as another of his mysteries she'd never quite solve, when he spoke up again. "I was really thinking about time. So much time has passed."

  


Lightheartedly, she tried, "It does tend to do that, doesn't it?" A faint, half smirking smile showed on his face before he looked out at the trees again.

  


"For you, it does."

  


She understood then, what was distracting him. It wasn't just Pol's death. It was the fact that if Pol could die, so could everyone who he cared about. And eventually would, including herself. Maybe, Nerys mused, this is why changelings and humanoids shouldn't associate. And then she immediately dismissed that as silly. After all, Dax had probably seen hundreds of good people- friends and family alike, pass on. And she continues to live and work like anyone else.

  


"Yeah, that it does." She said finally, then shrugged. "It doesn't matter, though. Because there's always the time we're spending right now. Together."

  


He snorted. "We'll always have Paris?" He suggested, with more than a little bit of sarcasm. She didn't quite understand, and was sure whatever was funny about the joke had passed her by. "It doesn't matter." He said quickly. "The joke, anyways." He corrected.

  


Nerys nodded, and then said, "Besides, it was time well-spent. If we get this peace agreement hammered out, then it will all have been worth it."

  


At this, he laughed, and said, "Hopefully. It had better be."

  


***

  


Kira Nerys looked out her window, as the late afternoon sunshine of San Fransisco filled her view. The lace curtains flickered softly in a warm and salty breeze, and she watched the patterns as they moved and shifted across the floor, as if they were the most important thing in the universe, and if only she watched long enough, the patterns laid by the Prophets would be revealed. But curious thoughts kept distracting her from her concentration, until she gave in.

  


Both of her hands moved from her side, and pushed a tendril of golden liquid off of her stomach. The sudden movement made him withdraw and ripple with grumpy indignity. She laughed, and waited until he reformed so she could explain. It took him a little while to form, sitting legs-folded, on her bed.

  


"You have a nasty habit of rude awakenings. Did you know that?" He muttered darkly, looking slightly less 'sharp' then usual, as if the details of his own form were still fuzzy to him. 

  


"Yeah, I've been told. But listen. Do you remember that conversation we had? About children?" It was a long time ago, but he had to know what she was talking about.

  


He blinked in the darkening room, and said, "This is sudden. Nerys, I really don't think we could adopt. Considering everything." He yawned slightly, expelling the air he'd accidentally shifted around. 

  


She laughed again. "No, I wasn't talking about a real baby. I was just thinking." She got excited, and propped herself up on an arm. "When the treaty gets signed, that will be like our legacy ... our child. After all, we've sacrificed for it, fought and loved over it..." She trailed off, and then looked at him with an urgency. "Well?"

  


He grunted, softly, and said, "You know, other people have real children, not idealistic goals." 

  


At this she whacked him with her pillow, and laughed. But it was true.

  


***

  


The sun had long faded from the sky by the time Nerys woke once more. The room was as quiet as a tomb, and she knew from experience that this meant that she was alone. She sat up once more, her hand brushing the coverlet, but he wasn't there. Her eyes scanned the room, but nothing was out of place-- he was gone. 

  


She stepped out of the bed, and grabbed the sheet to wrap around herself, before walking over to her desk. On the flat, smooth surface, a tiny stone from her windowbox served to keep one of her pieces of paper from moving. 

  


Off to think. See you this afternoon. Odo. It said, in his effortless Bajoran script. She took a moment to admire his handwriting-- the clean, sweeping lines that made up each glyph, so unlike her own, cramped handwriting. Then she folded the paper down the center and tucked it in a drawer, before sitting down to attend to her morning subspace messages.

  


***

  


At first, he had been an inconspicuous seagull, buzzing around the boats in the harbor, and later, over the city proper as people flitted out of offices and homes for the evening meal. He had eyed the campus, and pondered finding someone to spy on-- some young cadet surreptitiously playing a prank, or visiting a lover. But he feared that, should he be found out, it would distract the Federation from the peace talks-- their 'baby', as Nerys referred to it.

  


As night fell, he shifted midair, something that would have once been dangerous, except for the fact it was from seagull to Andorian nighthawk. He landed in a tree in the park, and then became a squirrel, to watch part of an evening performance of a Trill play. It was, ironically, about a host who was torn between her duty to her family and ensuring the survival of her symbiont. In truth, he only half watched, spending most of the first few acts pondering his own fate. He had spent the last years of his life ensuring that one day, there would be a place for his people to live peaceably with the Alpha Quadrant. But his people still knew nothing about existing as solids.

  


It would be too easy to stay here, after the 'ink was dry', as the human phrase went. He could spend the rest of Nerys' life, wherever she took them, and then go back and finish his job. If he left this time, he might not get back for another forty years. Or more. And a few more of his siblings had returned to them-- wherever the Federation found the wandering changelings, they had told them of the Dominion and sent them home. Some of them had no hatred towards humanoids, and they could take up his cause.

  


It all fit so neatly together. It sounded simple. But nothing was ever that simple, and he knew it.

  


***

Despite the knowledge that tomorrow would be another busy day for the peace agreements, and that she should get her rest, Kira Nerys couldn't get back to sleep. She'd finished several lengthy subspace messages to the First Minister and the Kai about how the talks were going. Then she had done some light household chores-set the sonic shower to scrub itself, stuck the dirty plates and glasses into the matter recycling unit, making the bed up. 

  


Lacking any more chores she could think of to keep her mind busy while she waited for Odo to return, she set about reading her mail. Instead of her public mailbox kept for her ambassador's position, which she was sure was as clogged as Ssrasth seemed to think it was, she went directly to her private mail. Ezri's message had been light-hearted, wishing her all the best in her newly resumed relationship. Nerys pondered if it sounded like Jadzia had helped the joined Trill compose that message, or if it had just been Ezri's counselor training coming through.

Jaz's message was typically filled with rumors and other things she had heard about from her friends on campus, and also a well-wishing from Kassidy, who was otherwise disposed. She spent several minutes denying those rumors, and trying to wish that some of them wouldn't come true. Jake's message was smug, even if it was short. He also joked about wanting a scoop, which brought a smile to her face.

Keiko had written the message for the O'Brien's, while both Molly and 'Yoshi had sent their own quick responses from their own families, from the separate starships they had been assigned to. Kirayoshi offered to beam down to Earth for the night, because the USS Hikari Sulu was currently on planetary patrol. He wanted to have a meal for his family, while he was here-- The O'Briens, his wife, his namesake and Odo. While Nerys thought this was a lovely idea, she didn't accept right away. Instead, she told him she'd ask Odo and get back to him. 

  


***

  


(End Chapter Five)

  



	7. Chapter 6

  


**Boats against the Current**

By: Tori Morris

  


Chapter Six

  


** (Notes and Disclaimers in Chapter One)**

  


***

  


It was the sort of morning that made you remember that the atmosphere was just another layer of material swamping the planet like an ocean. Instead of the cool, inconsequential movements one usually made through the park outside the Federation's chambers, every movement felt as if it had to be pre-planned in order to get through the thick humidity. '_Dratted weather controls,' _ Nerys thought. _'They never work when they are supposed to.'_

  


She sat on a bench, under the draping leaves of a willow tree, and tried to force down her worries. Odo could take care of himself. Nothing bad happened to him-- there was no reason to worry about where he was. Despite her long service with and in Starfleet, she doubted the ability of the group to find him if he was deliberately hiding. 

  


But the fact remained-- he hadn't come back last night. 

  


She closed her eyes, and concentrated on the here and now. He would be fine, she assured herself, and she let a little prayer escape her thoughts, for surely the Prophets heard everything. And then, back to the here and now. The feeling of morning sunlight playing off the leaves of the tree above her, and battling the shadows in a rustling dance, moved by the wind. 

  


The rustle of feathers made her open her eyes and turn her head ever so slightly to the left. A small brown bird, she knew the name of it but couldn't remember, perched on the topmost slat of the bench. It shuffled its wings once more, tiny beak and black beady eyes looking straight at her, without the slightest bit of worry. She laughed, not quite a full laugh, but the happy little huhing sound one makes when one feels perfectly pleased. 

  


At once, the bird lept off its tiny twig like feet and opened its wings. It was gone before she had time to register it leaving. After which, she looked down at her hands. _Smart, Nerys, smart._ Still, she could excuse herself for thinking it was him -- he had always loved the form of birds. 

  


Another deep breath, and then leaning her head back against the park bench, to once again, feel light and shadow.

  


***

  


At that exact moment, but a few miles away from Kira's position on the park bench in Paris, Odo took it upon himself to reform his body and break the link with the Eldest. 

  


He became aware of the room around him suddenly, and once again, marveled at how insulated yet comforting the link, even with a single changeling, could be. His fingers curled and flexed, and he headed towards the door before the Eldest herself could form. Then, he headed for the chamber of his Vorta, as they had preparations to make. 

  


***

  


Perhaps she had fallen into a light doze, but when she next opened her eyes, she found herself looking into the angular face of Jake Sisko, who was decked out for journalistic business, holographic imaging glasses perched upon his head, wide smile on his face. 

  


"Hey Nerys. You must be quite busy these days, if I can catch you falling asleep on a bench." He raised his eyebrows repeatedly in a rather rowdy punctuation to his own sentence. 

  


She smiled, and said, "I'm not telling you anything, you know."

  


He laughed. "You don't have to. It's still all over the comnets. Besides, I'm not at work yet-- I tracked you down for a visit. How are you?" He angled himself onto the park bench, and then weaved his fingers together to place his head on it. It reminded her so very much of Ben Sisko, in a time she couldn't quite remember clearly. After Bariel's death? Perhaps.

  


"I'm fine." It was automatic, and sudden. And it didn't sound convincing, even to herself.

  


"Are you really? I'm worried. I thought I might find Odo here, but...." He trailed off for a moment. "You know, I've been thinking about what you said that night in New Orleans. Well, I guess you didn't really say it, but I thought you did...." He looked away, eyes focused on a couple of security officers patrolling the park, in case something occurred.

  


Nerys sat up straighter on the park bench. "You were the one who wanted this to happen, Jake."

  


"I know, but now I think...it would have been a lot easier for you if you hadn't been on the committee, or if they hadn't sent him. Because I don't think I can stand to see you go through him leaving again." He looked back at her, and once again she got that strange feeling as if this was another time, and another person warning her against something. She shook it off as best as possible. 

  


"Maybe not. But it's not really any of your concern, is it?"

  


He sighed, and said, "I just don't want to see you moping around for months at a time when he leaves." His arms drop to the side of his chest, and he leans back against the bench. 

  


"You seem pretty sure he will leave." The anger she was feeling was now becoming evident, and it made her sound wary.

  


Jake shrugged. "All I know is, you two have always had your duties, and neither of you have ever been able to say no. I don't exactly see that changing any time soon." His voice too, was harsher than it should be.

  


She stood up, stomping the ground slightly with her bad leg, to make sure it wouldn't give out. Once she was sure it was ok, she turned around, and said, "Maybe. I just hope, whatever happens this time, you don't write a book about it." Even she was shocked by the cold in her voice. 

  


"I'll see you later, Jake." Just slightly warmer, and she looked back, to see his wary and slightly hurt expression. She would pay for that dearly later, she knew, but right now, she didn't care. 

  


She left the park, and headed for her office.

  


***

  


A bird, once again, this time a Terran Falcon. He needed the sharp vision to try and find Nerys, for she had taken off her diplomatic communicator. In fact, she had excused herself from this day of debate altogether, and in return, he had sent Shela, his personal Vorta. Shela was more than capable of handling the message and the rest of the meetings along with the other Vorta.

  


He wondered when he had started to except that Shela would do things for him. It didn't seem right, although before he had returned to Nerys, he wouldn't have thought twice about it. The realization sent shivers through his form. What was he doing? Would it all be a big mistake?

  


Just then, he spotted a familiar redhead, slightly streaked with grey at the top, right next to that place she had taken him. The ancient temple. There were hundreds of humans, and Bolians and Vulcans about the square, taking in the sights. Regardless, he had to do this. The bird spiraled down, landing on the cobblestone pavement quickly, in a movement that surely would have broken a real bird's body. Then he retook his humanoid shape.

  


***

  


She looked up to hear a soft thump on the cobblestone a few feet ahead of her. It was a large bird, which would be quite obviously dead if it wasn't for the familiar golden sheen that was already merging feather with bone and sinew. She couldn't force a smile onto her face, even as she began to see his own.

  


Behind her, she heard the murmuring of others in the crowd as they too realized that it was a changeling, not a dead bird. They were staring at her, she could feel their eyes on the back of her neck. She stood up and walked over to Odo, and whispered in his ear. "We have to go somewhere private." 

  


He nodded. 

  


(End Chapter Six)

  


Author's Note: I had writer's block about a plot detail, but now things are all ready to continue at a swift pace. 


	8. Chapter 7

  


**Boats against the Current**

By: Tori Morris

  


Chapter Seven

  


**(Notes and Disclaimers in Chapter One)**

***

  


She stepped through the heavy wooden doors that blocked the entrance to the temple, his hand in her arm. Inside, there were a few tourists milling about, but she felt sure they could find a quiet place to talk, wherever the humans had used to meditate. He came along placidly, and her hand tightened around his own, feeling it very solidly in her own.

  


Finally, she found one. It didn't have wooden doors, but it did have a small entrance, and a bunch of candles lit up behind her, apparently to the statue of a small woman. She wasn't looking at that, exactly. She was looking at Odo's smooth face, lit up in candle light, partially obscuring the pale eyes she was so used to looking in.

  


"We need to talk." She said, her voice a whisper. Even now there were people probably looking at them.

  


"Yes, we do. I have to tell you..."

  


"I'd like to go first." She blurted. He blinked and then dipped his head towards her, watching guardedly.

  


"Last night, you didn't come back. I know, you were probably out making a decision about ...us. I understand that." She paused, and he opened his mouth to say something.

  


"Not yet. I'm not finished. So, I guess that's fine, that you didn't come back. But today, I was speaking with Jake, and he basically forced me to think about something I've been avoiding. Pushing out of mind. The fact that sooner or later, this meeting will be over. And you'll go back to the Link." She paced like a trapped razor cat a few feet away from him. 

  


"That's fine. I mean, it isn't fine, but I can accept that this is the price I have to pay for having fallen in love with a changeling, with you. I just need you, us to be honest about it to each other. No more, dancing around the issue. You always told me the truth before, let's not stop that now. Once we get it out, then we can concentrate on enjoy the rest of our time."

  


***

  


She stopped pacing then, looking for all the world like the fighter she had once been, as if he said the wrong word, she might spring, and he wouldn't know if she'd try to tear him apart, or smother him in love. And it was too funny, but he'd laugh later.

  


"I'm staying here, with you. That's what I was looking for you to tell you. She and I have decided to let me stay here, with you."

  


She turned slightly, then, and then looked back, her mouth half open in shock. A slight bubbling chuckle erupted into full laugher as she pressed against the stone walls, so as not to fall over. He stepped close to her, afraid she was in some sort of hysteric shock. 

That's when she kissed him, hard, against the lips. 

  


"That makes this so much easier, then." She whispered, once they had parted.

  


***

  


A week or so later, she found herself leaning against the balcony, watching the water in the bay lap itself against the shore below. Summer was quickly cooling into fall, so she had dressed warmly, in a nice sweater and pants set. Behind her, she could hear Keiko objecting to some way that Miles had placed the plates, and Molly making a joke about the two of them. 

  


"So, it all turned out all right with you and Jake in the end, hasn't it?" 'Yoshi asked, leaning against the same balcony, as his young bride stepped out from the threshold bearing drinks.

  


She too, found herself laughing. "Of course. He'll never admit it, but he's secretly so pleased Odo is staying." She took one from the grasp of Alamelu, nodding her head in thanks. 

  


"Because of his novel, or for other reasons?" This was asked by Alamelu, as she sipped from her own glass, the other hand placed just so on 'Yoshi's shoulder. Kirayoshi looked at her in surprise.

  


Nerys nodded, and said, "A little of both, I think."

  


Alamelu nodded, and looked out over the vista as well. They all lapsed into silence, of the happy, well meaning sort. A few seconds later, she heard the padding of her lover's feet, and then the warmth as he encircled her in his arms. 

  


He was with her. And he wasn't leaving. The knowledge warmed her to the very center of her being.

  


***

  


  


  


  



	9. Author's Final Thoughts

  


**Extended Author's Notes**

  


There. That's the end of it. Looking back on it now, I have a certain un-fondness for this story. It was supposed to be a great many things other than what it became. And yet, a certain fondness warms my soul at knowing I didn't give up, I finished the fic, and not only that, gave it a happier ending than we were blessed with in the television series.

  


Originally, this fic was going to have Kira turn into a changeling, only, I really felt reticent when it came to lead towards that, so I decided it wouldn't happen. Then, it ended with Odo leaving. Only, that was far too depressing and against the nature of the message of the chapters previously. So then I had writers block for quite a while.

  


So it's flawed, and imperfect, but it was the best I could make myself do, and I hope you enjoyed it none the less. Thanks for reading. I was quite blessed to have such devoted readers. 

  


--Tori, October 5th, 2002. 


End file.
